It Was a Pleasure Doing Business With You
by Zoey Namine
Summary: No es fácil vivir con Loki. Agréguenle eso a un Malekith con las hormonas revueltas atacando a Asgard y Londres como Juana la Loca. Un Odín pidiendo ayuda a nuestro querido pelinegro y un padre muy sobreprotector. ¡Invitados especiales FARBAUTI Y LAUFEY SEÑORES! /Esto es pura comedia! pasen y rían! :333


Summary/Resumen:_No es fácil vivir con Loki, agréguenle eso a un Malekith con las hormonas revueltas atacando a Asgard y Londres, Odín pidiendo ayuda a nuestro querido pelinegro y un padre muy sobreprotector. ¡Invitados especiales FARBAUTI Y LAUFEY SEÑORES! _

Personajes:_ Loki, Farbauti, Laufey, Odín, Natasha, Pepper._

Pareja Primaria (Seme/Uke): _Ligero Farbauti/Laufey y Natasha/Pepper_.

Autor: _Zoey Namine Taishô (Zoey Kagamine)._

Clasificación: _One-shot._

Capítulos: (1/1)

Género:_ Humor, comedia, Familia._

Copyright: _Los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Marvel y el pueblo Nórdico. Yo solo utilizo nombres y descripción de personajes con la humilde finalidad de entretener y entretenerme escribiendo. Todo esto es hecho sin fines de lucro._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

"_**Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes."**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Entonces, ¿Por qué se supone que están aquí?—Preguntó Loki, sentado en el sofá del enorme living principal de la Torre Avengers, observando a sus invitados con expectación y un destello de diversión en sus ojos.

—Solo queríamos venir a verte, hijo—. Contestó el hombre de cabello castaño y ojos zafiros, estrujándose las manos.

—Papá—Soltó Loki con voz acusadora y divertida, mientras dejaba la taza de té vacía que estaba tomando con anterioridad en la mesilla en frente de él y en un movimiento elegante se inclinó hacia adelante y de manera altanera sonrió divertido. Una gotita de sudor frío corrió por la sien y mejilla de Laufey hasta perderse en su cuello— A mí no me engañas, tenían flojera de atender los asuntos del reino y dejaron a cargo a Býleistr y Helblindi.

Laufey suspiró derrotado.

—Te daré uno de los más antiguos libros de magia Jötnar si no le dices nada a tus hermanos—Habló tenso Laufey.

—Y~…—Canturreó Loki de manera infantil, exigiendo algo más. El mayor gruñó desesperado.

—Y te daré 3.000$ dólares—Habló el hombre de piel trigueña apretando los dientes y sacando una cartera de su bolcillo y extrayendo una buena cantidad de dinero, colocándola en el frente de ellos.

—Qué sean 5.000$ y hacemos trato—Habló burlón el peli-negro.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡Ni hablar!—Negó Laufey exaltado. Loki sonrió sacando un Stark Phone.

—Entonces vamos a ver que dicen mis hermanos al escuchar que tú y mamá están aquí y no en Vanaheim como debe ser—Dijo Loki de manera siniestra dirigiendo lentamente el dedo a la pantalla del aparato. Laufey entró en pánico.

— ¡NO! Está bien, está bien, toma—Y sacó los billetes faltantes mientras Loki se levantada y esperaba pacientemente a que le estregaran los billetes. Al poco tiempo Laufey puso en frente de él un fajo mal acomodado de billetes verdes, Loki se los arrebato y caminó hacia la cocina lentamente.

— Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo—Dijo con una sonrisa triunfante mientras contaba los billetes y rodeada de un tonó de luz verde lo siguió aquella taza de té vacía— Y disfruten su estadía en la torre Avengers. —Laufey solo colocó el dorso de su mano en los ojos.

—Hay este muchacho…—Gruñó. De la nada y riendo divertido salió Farbauti de la cocina y se encamino al mueble y beso la frente de su esposo de manera cariñosa, Pepper se asomó por la puerta junto con Natasha, ambas al borde de un ataque de risa.

—Al menos no pidió oro y joyas como la otra vez…—Rió un poco más.

— ¡WOAH!

— ¿¡Qué demonios!?

Tanto Natasha como Pepper y Loki salieron rápido de la cocina. Farbauti y Laufey se levantaron de golpe cuando se dieron cuenta de la cegadora luz entre blanca y dorada que brotaba desde dentro de esta. El joven pelinegro corrió hacía sus padres sorprendido. Natasha colocó a Pepper atrás de ella y apuntó con su pistola hacía la puerta.

Laufey frunció el ceño mientras que con una mano tiraba de su esposo hasta colocarlo detrás de él y abrazando a un desprevenido Loki por los hombros apretándolo a su pecho de manera sobreprotectora y posesiva.

Loki se aferro a los brazos de su padre frunciendo el seño nervioso. Farbauti invocó llamas de colores olivos en las palmas de sus manos.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí Odín?—Gruñó la frase enojado el monarca del reino helado. Odín frunció el seño al ver a Loki entre los brazos de su enemigo.

—Vengo a por Loki—Farbauti y Loki abrieron los ojos de golpe. Laufey apretó fuertemente los dientes sus ojos derramando ira. El mayor de los pelinegros comenzó a temblar, el pánico corriendo por sus venas. Recordando el dolor del pasado y el trauma volvió una vez más.

_**No**_, Odín no tenía el derecho de arrebatarle a su hijo otra vez.

Al parecer Odín se dio cuenta de que había escogido sus palabras de mala manera, en el momento en el que vio el cuerpo de ambos monarcas se tensaban. Rápidamente comenzó a cambiar sus palabras.

—No, no es lo que parece. No me refiero a _eso_. Loki, ruego que vengas a Asgard conmigo, por favor. Malekith y su ejército han causado muchas devastas en el castillo, hay guardias y servidumbre herida y los sanadores necesitan de tu magia para sanarlos a todos, incluso Frigga está ayudando. —Casi suplico Odín, la familia destenso ligeramente los músculos.

—Espera, primero le tengo que pedir permiso a mi papi—Dijo de manera burlona Loki, que ironía, Asgard necesita de su magia. Aferrándose ligeramente de los brazos de Laufey, el pelinegro levanto la mirada y con tono dulce e infantil dijo:—Odín quiere que yo vaya a Asgard aprestar mi magia a personas que me repudian y que de pequeño me trataron mal y despreciaron. ¿Me das permiso de ir, papi?—A Laufey se le hinchó la venita de la ira en la sien. Odín tragó saliva ruidosamente y Farbauti, Pepper y Natasha aguantaron la risa como pudieron.

—Ni en un. Millón. De años—Fue lo que contestó Laufey con voz raposa, cortante y distorsionada por el enojo. Loki observó a Odín con desconsuelo fingido.

—Qué pena, mi papi no me dio permiso—Dijo Loki encogiéndose de hombros aun aferrado a los brazos de Laufey que no lo soltaban, con esa misma vocecita infantil de niño tierno con un todo de tristeza. Farbauti y las chicas no dieron a más y volvieron a la cocina donde explotaron en carcajadas que procuraron ser bien silenciosas.

—_Ojalá J.A.R.V.I.S esté grabando esto_—Pensó Natasha mordiéndose la lengua.

Odín suspiró, era hora de usar el plan B.

—Sí nos ayudas te daré dos de los más antiguos libros de magia Aesir, donde explican los hechizos más difíciles que los hechiceros no han usado desde mucho tiempo atrás.—Ofreció el viejo vestido de dorado con convencimiento. Loki se separo de su padre interesado en la oferta, más sonrió con malicia después.

—Y~—Laufey reprimió el impulso de apretarse las sienes y reír cuando escuchó el mismo tono infantil con el que su hijo le había sobornado media hora antes, exigiendo más a cambió de silencio.

—Y también te daré cinco cofres llenos de uru, joyas y oro—Habló derrotado el anciano.

—Y~—Las tres personas en la cocina se partieron de risa, Loki se mordió el labio divertido.

— Y 3.000$ dólares—Dijo con voz tensa y un tic nervioso, sacando un manojo de billetes que Loki le arrebato de la mano y comenzó a contar.

—Trato hecho. Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo—Dijo saliendo de la estancia—Partimos en dos horas, necesito depositar todo este dinero en el banco. —Odín se dejo caer en uno de los muebles.

—Hay este muchacho…

.

.

.

* * *

PFF! xD espero que os haya gustado. Fue muy divertido hacer este One-shot xDDD


End file.
